


Win A Date with Eliott Demaury

by ronans



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, Actor! Eliott, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: After actor Eliott Demaury is photographed in a compromising position on a night out, his agent is tasked with burying the story before it has a chance to go public.Eliott's reputation may be saved, but the repercussions of opening a competition where a lucky fan could win the opportunity to go on a date with him are a lot more than he bargained for.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> another multi-chapter... wow. i'm not sure what kind of schedule i'm going to be keeping with this one but i know where the story's going (and obviously it's been inspired by the film win a date with tad hamilton). i'll be adding more tags and characters when they show up in the chapters.  
> sorry for the cheesy summary lmao but i hope you like it! :)  
> [tumblr](http://cheloueliott.tumblr.com)

The sound of the stack of photographs hitting Idriss’ desk is deafening.

‘How many times are you going to fuck up?’

Eliott scans his eyes over the “incriminating” images with an air of disinterest. ‘What do you mean?’

Idriss rolls his eyes and sits back in hits desk chair, fingers steepled. ‘What does that look like to you?’

Eliott shrugs and smirks. ‘It looks like Sam and I were wasted.’

Idriss, on the other hand, doesn’t look amused. ‘And what does it look like to your fans?’

‘The fetishists? They’ll love it.’

‘I’m being serious.’

‘So am I!’

Idriss wipes a hand over his tired face and glares at his client. ‘Eliott, how many times have I told you to be careful?’

Eliott sighs and looks up at the ceiling; it’s this horrible, 80’s popcorn affair and it gives him a headache just looking at it. ‘You can’t say you haven’t made out with your friends when you’ve been drunk.’

The glare intensifies. ‘Whether I have or haven’t isn’t the issue here.’ _Oh, okay, interesting_. ‘The journalist who took these is threatening to out you and make a huge story about this if we don’t comply with her demands.’

He purses his lips and looks at the photos again. ‘What’s she said?’

‘Oh, so now you’re taking this seriously? Did you remember your audition on top of that?’

Eliott huffs and leans forward in his seat. ‘I just don’t like to be labelled by people I don’t know.’

‘Maybe you should have had a longer think about your career choice,’ Idriss mumbles under his breath. Eliott scowls at him. ‘Anyway, she’s saying she wants to host a competition in affiliation with the newspaper, the profits splitting 60/40 with the paper and a charity of your choice. Incriminating photos aside, it would be really good for your image and would make you look a lot more appealing to the network in the run up to your audition.’

Eliott begins to nibble on his bottom lip. Despite his heightened fame, he really doesn’t care to be in the spotlight like this, but his hands are pretty much tied here either way. ‘What’s the competition?’

Idriss smiles, pleased that Eliott’s actually taking this more seriously than he first thought. ‘Basically, it would be open to fans. They’d pay an entry fee and would fill out an application form through the magazine’s website.’

‘…Okay… an application form for what?’

‘Ingrid’s working title is _Win A Date with Eliott Demaury_.’

‘This can’t be real,’ Eliott groans, placing his hands over his face.

‘You were the one who decided to get drunk and lock lips with a guy in public.’

‘When’s this supposed to happen?’ Eliott says, words muffled by his palms.

‘Ingrid wants to release the piece by the end of the month,’ Idriss replies, voice becoming sympathetic.

Eliott removes his hands, then, and stares at his agent. ‘And there’s no other way?’

Idriss presses his lips together and slowly shakes his head. ‘I’m sorry, Eliott. She’s really not giving me any leeway.’

He sighs again and runs a hand through his already ruffled hair. He’s very comfortable with his sexuality, but his public perception? Not so much. And the timing couldn’t be worse. For months, he and Idriss have been working to score an audition for the lead role in a new series… a very heterosexual lead role. Photographs being released of him kissing another man wouldn’t exactly be beneficial, no matter how tolerant Eliott likes to delude himself the world is.

‘Fine. I’ll do it.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucas**

He’s so tired from his long day at uni, it takes about three attempts for him to successfully fit his key in the lock. When he opens the door he’s greeted with a chorus of overly excited chatter. So, a quiet night in isn’t on the cards, he guesses. He’s just grateful it’s a Friday.

‘Lucas! You’re home!’ Manon shouts enthusiastically, standing up from the couch and practically skipping over to him. She draws him into a bone crushing hug.

‘What’s going on?’ he mutters into her hair, suspiciously eyeing the multiple open bottles of wine on the coffee table over her shoulder.

She releases him and grins cheekily, turning her head between him and the girls crowded in the living room. The whole girl squad is there; Imane, Alexia, Emma and Daphné. They all seem far too tipsy for 5 o’clock in the afternoon and they all have their phones or laptops open in front of them.

‘The most amazing, miraculous thing has happened, Lucas!’ Mika sings, emerging from the kitchen clutching a bottle of tequila. ‘You’ve arrived just in time.’

Lucas swats Mika’s arm away as he wafts the open bottle under his nose, the strong scent making him feel queasy. Mika laughs at him and then makes his way over to join the others.

‘Seriously, what’s going on?’

The girls let out a collective giggle, only serving to make Lucas feel more wary.

‘Lucas, come sit! Have a glass of wine,’ Emma slurs, picking up a half-empty bottle and pointing it in his direction.

‘Someone tell him what happened before that vein on his forehead bursts,’ Imane sighs, continuing to tap at her phone. Lucas rolls his eyes and finally lets his backpack drop to the floor, moving to perch next to Alexia on the arm of the couch.

‘Lucas… Kitten… What do you see here?’ Mika dramatically frames his hands around the corners of the huge mounted poster next to the TV.

He really wishes they hadn’t bought that thing; a certain actor’s smouldering eyes follow him around the room whenever he walks through the lounge. It’s also unfortunately not as creepy to him as it should be, but he’s never going to admit that out loud.

‘I see an average poster for an average spin-off.’

Approximately five different outraged gasps (minus Imane) sound from around the room.

‘ _Lucas_. Blasphemy! The House of Gaunt is anything but average,’ Mika states matter-of-factly.

‘When you’ve seen it as many times as I’ve been forced to-‘ He looks pointedly at Manon and Mika. ‘-it kind of loses its appeal.’

‘Don’t even try to tell me you weren’t drooling the whole time _every_ time,’ Emma snickers. Lucas just glares at her in response.

‘So what does that fucking poster have to do with you all celebrating?’

Alexia places a hand on her chest and sighs dreamily, handing him her phone. ‘Read this.’

He accepts the phone and reads the first paragraph of the open article.

 

**_Win A Date with Eliott Demaury! A Spiel the Tea Exclusive_ **

**_By Ingrid Spielman_ **

_ Sign up here! (18+) _

_Oscar nominated actor Eliott Demaury (of award-winning House of Gaunt) reveals he will be running a competition for his fans to show his appreciation. One lucky girl will be whisked off to spend an unforgettable evening with the rising star in gorgeous Paris this summer, all expenses paid._

‘Well, this is fake. What is that, Buzzfeed?’ Lucas dismisses, lightly throwing the phone back on Alexia’s lap. He barely avoids toppling off the couch as she shoves him in retaliation.

‘Uh, nope. He posted a story on his official Instagram to announce it,’ Manon says, lifting her eyebrows triumphantly at Lucas.

‘Should I send him a message saying _blink twice if you’ve been kidnapped_? Because there’s no way an actor would do that voluntarily.’

‘Maybe someone’s got dirt on him,’ Emma suggests, mouth open wide. Her eyes have an excited gleam in them, and he can only imagine where her mind’s gone.

Lucas clicks his fingers and points at Emma. ‘I agree.’

‘Me too,’ Imane adds, nodding.

‘ _Stop_ , you’re ruining this for me,’ Alexia groans. Lucas manages to dodge her before she’s able to push him again.

‘He loves his fans, I think it’s wonderful what he’s doing,’ Daphné says, pausing to have a sip of wine between sentences. ‘And he’s giving a lot of the money to charity.’

‘Wait, you have to _pay_ to sign up for this?’ Lucas asks incredulously. He shakes his head and reaches over to the coffee table to grab some wine. _Fuck it_ , he thinks, Emma cheering as he takes a swig straight from the bottle.

‘It’s only 10 euros, Lucas,’ Manon chuckles, amused at his grumpy expression.

’A mere 10 euros to possibly end up having sex with _Eliott Demaury_ , Lucas,’ Mika adds.

Lucas rolls his eyes again. ‘That sounds an awful lot like prostitution.’

Mika scoffs and then winces at the burn of tequila in his throat after he’s taken a shot. Manon shakes her head and then focuses back on Lucas. ‘We thought we’d all meet up and apply together. Do you want to join?’

Lucas splutters out a disbelieving laugh, wine dribbling from the bottle neck and onto his hoodie as he pulls it away from his lips. ‘Girl, really? No!’

‘I’m doing it,’ Mika announces happily, fishing his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it.

‘Of course you are,’ Lucas grumbles. ‘I thought that article specifically used the word _girl_ , anyway.’ Shit, that made him sound like he’s actually interested in signing up but is covering himself with a technicality. Wait, is he?

Manon shrugs, smiling knowingly at Lucas from where she’s sat cross legged on the floor. ‘Well, it’s just for fun, isn’t it?’

Lucas, for some reason, blushes under Manon’s stare. She always seems to be able to see right through him.

Emma leans forward in her seat and wiggles her phone. ‘Gender isn’t specified on the form.’

‘He’s so progressive,’ Daphné says, grinning sunnily at her laptop.

‘Daphné, that’s the _bare_ minimum,’ Imane sighs. Daphné pouts but quickly resumes filling out her application. Emma leans towards Imane, flipping through some selfies to get her opinion on which she should submit with the form.

Lucas takes another gulp of wine and stares at each of his friends. ‘You don’t think any of you are actually going to win the date, do you?’

‘Why are you always so grumpy?’ Mika moans.

‘Go off and dash our hopes, I guess,’ Alexia grouses, looking through her own pictures.

‘I’m a realist,’ Lucas says, holding his hands up as best as he can while still clutching the wine bottle.

‘Ah!’ Daphné suddenly shrieks. Lucas nearly has a heart attack.

‘Fuck, Daphy, what?’

Daphné claps her hands quickly and then pulls Alexia in for a side hug. ‘It’s submitted!’

‘How did you do that so quickly?’ Manon mumbles, scrambling to get her own phone to finish filling her form in.

‘Alex is going to kill me,’ Emma murmurs, but a slow, drunk grin spreads across her face as she shows the group her screen, lit up with a confirmation page.

Lucas resigns himself to finishing the bottle of wine and ignoring his pressing uni work and ruined sleeping schedule in favour of continuing to listen to the girls babble about how hot and perfect Eliott Demaury is. It’s a fair observation, and one Lucas may have also made on multiple occasions. Emma wasn’t too far off with her drooling comment.

The night goes on. Lucas gets rather drunk. His fingers find their way to his laptop keyboard and he fills out a form.

 

**Eliott**

Smoke exits his mouth in curls as he stares out at the Parisian skyline. The article had gone live earlier today, and his stomach had been roiling with nerves ever since. He hadn’t been able to eat anything all day, nor had he been able to concentrate on studying the script that was currently lying open on his coffee table.

His audition is next week, Idriss having finally been able to lock down the date. Eliott is nowhere near prepared, his mind on other, more pressing matters. Don’t get him wrong, he’s definitely passionate about the project as it has a running theme of mental illness and the script for the short film the series was being adapted from had appeared on the year before last’s blacklist. He just… can’t focus.

Eliott stubs out his finished cigarette and continues to stare out of his window. The view from his apartment is beautiful, Paris in the night lit up and stretching out in front of him. He often finds himself lost in this view when his thoughts grow busy.

He’s snapped out of his daydreaming by the feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket. He checks the ID and then accepts the call.

‘Hi, Idriss,’ he says. He’d been expecting his agent to get in contact with him all day, considering the circumstances.

‘ _I’m just checking in, thought I’d see how you’re doing,_ ’ Idriss says, a hint of caution in his tone.

Eliott sighs and fists his left hand in his hair. One of his rings catches on a knot and he winces. ‘I think I’m okay…’

‘ _Really? Because you don’t sound it. At all._ ’

There’s a short pause where Eliott runs his fingers over his bottom lip and debates whether he should air his true feelings.

‘I’m… nervous. What if the winner is someone crazier than me?’ he eventually says softly.

‘ _Don’t say that_ ,’ Idriss immediately replies, tone hard and leaving no room for argument. ‘ _There are going to be background checks run on everyone who applies, okay? And you’re not crazy, Eliott._ ’

He has to admit, Idriss’ words make him feel a little lighter. ‘Okay.’

‘ _I’ve got to go now, sorry this was so short. I need to brief William about this ad he’s filming tomorrow… You’ll be alright?_ ’

Eliott exhales through his nose and pulls his tobacco out of his pocket; he’s already itching for another cigarette. ‘I’ll be fine it’s just a bit overwhelming.’

‘ _Call me if you need, okay?_ ’

Eliott smiles. ‘I will. Bye, Idriss.’ He’s glad Idriss is still there as a friend even with their professional relationship.

Hs phone vibrates with a text as soon as he gets off the call.

 **Lucille:** _You do realise you made the magazine’s site crash multiple times, right?_

Eliott chews on the inside of his cheek. Lucille was an old friend from school who happened to work at the same magazine that was running the competition, based in the social media department. She’d teased him a fair bit after finding out about the competition, but he’s thankful she most likely doesn’t know the reason behind it running; he figures the less people know, the better. At least until after he’s done his audition, anyway.

 **Eliott:** _Oh shit_

 **Lucille:** _I can’t wait to be made to help sort through these applications_

The contest would close in a week, the winner announced in a month. He could make it through. Who knows, he could meet the love of his life. He chuckles at himself and shakes his head at the thought.

Eliott rolls another cigarette and resumes his position staring out of his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so who do you think's going to win 👀  
> [tumblr](http://cheloueliott.tumblr.com)


End file.
